Soul Fighter
by Enpatsu-Shakugan
Summary: When my usual group of 5 meisters Maka, Black star, Kid, Miyo and Inori are somehow teleported to Voya Nui, they get into a little fight with the Piraka. Can they survive? Lame intro XP Rated K 10 plus for mild violence and censored swears
1. Intro

**Me: Oops! This is only the intoduction!**

**(everyone groans)**

**Zaktan: Seriously, why is the title called 'Soul Fighter'??!?!??**

**Soul: AHEM! I'M SOUL _EATER_! GET THAT RIGHT!**

**(Maka-chop!!)**

**Maka: Baka! These....weirdos are the baddies here!**

**Hakkan: We are Piraka, for Mata Nui pete's sake!**

**Kid: Ew!!! You guys disgust me!**

**Black Star: Would you shut up?!**

**Thok: Uh, too much shouting her-**

**Hakkan: Did that weird ninja kid just ask us to shut up!?!?!?!?**

**Black Star: MY NAME IS BLACK STAR! AND THAT INCLUDES YOU, RED MONSTER!**

**Hakkan: My name is Hakkan!**

**Miyo: Baka.**

**Me: (slaps self) I forgot ____ I only own credit to my OC Miyo. Nothing else**

**Chiffon: Ne ne, why are we here anyway?**

**Me: Uh.....introduction?**

**Zaktan: YOU FOOL!**

**Miyo: I dunno why we're just standing here calling insults at each other**

**Maka: Beats me**

**Me: O_O Why am I even here? (walks away and leaves the characters to talk)**

**Soul: Wait a minute!**

**Reidak: Anyway, we'll defeat you..uh.....humans! Even though you're not Toa!**

**Soul: Fools! Acting like that makes me hungry....for your soul!**

**Zaktan: Oh really? Come and get it!**

**Maka: Soul! Don't engage in foolish fights!**

**Soul: Come on! He's ebil!!!**

**Maka: -____-'**

**Me: Alright I'm ba- AAH! NONONONONO! Soul, we need Zaktan for the story!**

**Soul: But I'm starving! _____O**

**Kid: THEN DIE!**

**Zaktan: Hahahaha! Exactly what I want!**

**Soul: See?!? He's evil!**

**Black Star: CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Me: Oh man, this is a lame intro ____O but don't fret! Chapter 1 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival on Voya Nui

**Zaktan: Finally the 1st chapter!**

**Soul: If you have something to say then say it!**

**Me: AYE AYE AYE! COPYRIGHTED TO VAKAMA!**

**Soul: O_O'**

**Me: BTW, let's say Voya Nui is deserted, FOR 10 SECONDS!**

**Maka: ah nevermind. Ready?**

* * *

**All: ROLL!**

The Matoran thought that Voya Nui was completely rid of danger, the Island of Doom with no doom. There is complete peace.

Or is there?

As it turned out, the Piraka were back! "Finally! This time, we shall recover the Mask of Life!" Zaktan declared. Yes he was alive once again. And Vezon was back, too. "Ok, so all we have to do is to head to Metru Nu-" Before Hakkan could finish his sentence, a portal appeared, and 5...........strange creatures fell from it. (You know who they are, so I'll still say their names XD).

"Ouch, that hurts like ****." Maka said, rubbing her head.

"What in the name of Mata Nui! Who are these strange creatures!??!?!?" Reidak asked.

"Hmm, aren't they these strange 'humans'?" Thok asked.

"All I can say is: Confusing." Vezon annoyingly said.

But Zaktan was not interested. He grabbed Maka by the collar. "Tell me, do you know where the Maks of Life is?"

Maka was about to answer him, but then she didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!" Zaktan demanded. Still nothing.

Now he was getting angry. "That's it! YOU CROSSED THE LINE, HUMAN!" he shouted, and threw Maka into the air. But Maka knew exactly what to do. Immediately, she stepped on ground and grabbed soul, who turned into his weapon form "I don't know and I don't wish to tell you!" she finally replied. Zaktan then grabbed his blade to try and cut Soul's blade, but he missed. "Hah! That was only the beginning!" Zaktan mocked. He then took out his Zamor Launcher and started a yellow mask trapped in a machine. "Let's get him out!" Tsubaki said. Eventually got him out, but he was still too tired. "We'll rest until tommorow, and then we'll ask him what happened. And let's avoid those bakas.

* * *

**Ok Ok! Sorry, no interview here, because for some reason THIS THING REFUSES TO DELETE PARAGRAPHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There will be some next chapter, if only these paragraphs will just go away!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
